1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding, collapsible structures, and more particularly relates to a collapsible, field shelter structure having an elevated canopy.
2. Description of Related Art
Temporary shelters that can be easily transported and rapidly set up at emergency sites can be particularly useful in providing temporary care and housing. Such shelters can also be useful for non-emergency outdoor gatherings, such as for temporary military posts, field trips, and the like. One such quickly erectable, collapsible shelter having a framework of X-shaped linkages, telescoping legs, and a canopy covering the framework is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,656. The legs of that shelter are capable of telescoping to about twice their stowed length, and the framework of X-shaped truss pairs is capable of horizontal extension between the legs to support a canopy. The framework can be constructed of lightweight material, and the telescoping legs can be extended to raise the framework of the shelter. However, the height of the canopy is limited to the extended length of the legs, and the canopy is essentially flat, allowing for collection of precipitation and debris on top of the canopy, which can promote leaks and tears in the canopy. In addition, the size and stability of such shelters, particularly in the face of strong winds, are generally limited by the strength of the framework.
It would be desirable to provide an improved collapsible shelter with a support framework for the canopy that rises above the supporting legs, to provide for more headroom within the structure, to shed precipitation and debris from the top of the shelter, and to allow for a reduction in the size and weight of the legs and framework required to achieve an adequate height of the canopy. It would also be desirable to provide a canopy that bends and collapses in strong winds, to reduce exposure of the shelter to the force of winds that can lift and topple the shelter, for improved strength and stability in strong winds, and to allow support of larger, lighter collapsible shelter structures. It would also be desirable if such a canopy were to be less expensive to construct than prior art canopies. The present invention meets these needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides for a collapsible shelter with a flexible, collapsible canopy framework that can be raised to provide increased headroom, strength and stability, and can be lowered to provide a reduced profile to the wind.
The invention provides for a collapsible shelter having at least three legs supporting a collapsible canopy supported by flexible poles removably mounted to the tops of the legs. At least two perimeter truss pairs of link members are connected to each of the legs on each side of the shelter between two adjacent legs. Each of the X-shaped perimeter truss pairs of link members are essentially identical, and include two link members connected together by a central pivot, with the first link member having an outer end connected to the upper end of one leg, and the second link member having an outer end slidably connected to the leg. The first and second link members are pivotally connected together in a scissors configuration so as to be extendable from a first collapsed position extending horizontally between two of the legs to a second extended position extending between the legs. The two perimeter truss pairs of link members on each side are connected together at their inner ends. The collapsible shelter preferably has four legs, but can also have three, five, or more legs.
At least two flexible pole members are also provided that are removably mountable to the upper ends of the legs of the shelter to extend across the shelter to form a structure for a flexible, collapsible canopy. The canopy also preferably includes a cover secured to the upper ends of the legs. In a currently preferred embodiment of the invention, the flexible pole members comprise a plurality of segmented poles formed from a plurality of pole sections that are removably connectable together, and that are removably mounted in indexing holes in hinge means affixed to the upper ends of the legs, and the pole members are similarly removably connected together by a central hub that is preferably permanently connected to an inner end of one of the pole members. When the pole members are connected together and inserted in the hinge means of the legs, the pole members forming the canopy can flex and move between a normal raised position and a lowered position by exertion of a downward force on the top of the canopy, such as by a strong wind, to reduce the profile of the shelter that would be exposed to the wind and still provide rain run off. To facilitate this aspect of the invention the flexible poles in a currently preferred embodiment are made of a composite material such as fiberglass, but a variety of materials such as metal tubing and other composites can be used for such purposes.
In one currently preferred aspect of the invention, the second link members are the same length as the first link members and the slider tab length cause the legs to be canted outward to a vertical position when the collapsible shelter is in a fully extended configuration. A hinge member is also preferably mounted to the upper end of each of the legs, and preferably includes a pair of sockets extending at approximately right angles from each other. The first link members are hingedly connected in the sockets of the hinge members to the upper ends of the legs. Each leg slider member also preferably includes a pair of sockets extending at approximately right angles from each other, and the second link members are hingedly connected in the sockets of the leg slider members, for reinforcement of the connection of the second link members to the leg slider members.
A plurality of clip members are also advantageously disposed on an inner surface of truss pairs of link members for removably receiving the pole members for temporary stowage of the pole members in a folded configuration. In another currently preferred aspect of the invention, the inner ends of the first and second link members also have an opening in which a reinforcing plug is inserted. The inner ends of the first link members on each side of the collapsible shelter are pivotally connected through the reinforcing plugs, and the inner ends of the second link members on each side of the collapsible shelter are pivotally connected through the reinforcing plugs, to reinforce the connections between the inner ends of the link members.
From the above, it can be seen that the present invention provides an economical, easily erected shelter that is less susceptible to toppling or damage from winds and still provides excellent shelter from sun and rain.